The Sensation of Snow
by Tancong
Summary: Winter is a special time for all people. However, some inhabitants of the world aren't always considered to be normal. Yet when two of them spend their Christmas all alone in the forest, would the cold season mean anything different for them?
1. Winter with a Witch

Snow. It was not an uncommon sight. He had seen it plenty of times before. It was both his best friend and his greatest admirer. In those silent nights when he stalked his next target, it gave him cover that went beyond any magic he could conjure. It came down heavily, obscuring vision as well as any fog. It made humans shiver and wrap themselves up, lowering their mobility and vision while still dulling their senses.

It was a beautiful white canvas where every kill he made would paint a picture. A painting made with sweat and blood. Well, it was too cold to sweat all that much. A figure of speech then, if you will. The blood part, well that was true. The graceful curves and elegant strokes of red upon the white snow. All made with precision yet without any intention. A cut meant to kill, using life as inspiration for the art it creates.

This year, it was no different. It still fell when everyone expected and would continue to do so until spring came much later. People would huddle together in their homes and Genji would continue to do his work. That was what he was used to in any case. The life of a demon was not so sophisticated. Unchanging and yet adaptive was what kept him alive. He did his job and stayed alive. The season, time of the year, and human traditions meant nothing to him.

At least, not until this year. In many ways, he was the same. A cold and calculating Oni, sly and merciless. But this year, he had mercy. More specifically, the witch that had summoned him. It had been almost a year now. She had summoned him during the new year, surprising the both of them.

What she had wanted was a bodyguard as the town she lived in found itself in a state of unrest. Sooner or later, she reasoned that the citizens would turn on her and blame her for some event or another. She was not publicly known as a witch of course, but people have accused others of witchcraft with much less evidence.

And so, she made a deal with him. Her soul was on the line, at least with the rate things were going. He was a professional assassin, with each contract worthy of at least a person's soul. Being tied down with a single person for this long, even if it meant he did not need to worry about his own life as much, was certainly strange and necessitated a second thought about the price for his service. At the very least, he deserved a bit more compensation than her soul.

Today, that compensation came in the form of a warm cup of hot chocolate. He was never a fan of sweet things but he could hardly refuse any longer. For the longest time, he ignored the cup left on the table, the cup that the young woman would inevitable sigh at and drank cold, hardly delectable in that state. Eventually, he spared her the pain, figuring that he may as well save her from her own foolishness. Being tasked with ensuring her well-being hardly counted for her happiness and health, but watching her doing the same thing every day and expecting a different result … Well, he wanted to spare her from thinking that she was insane, at the very least.

"Genji, could you get the kettle? I'm transcribing something at the moment, my apologies" came the sweet voice from the nearby room.

Magic hardly worked on him. There were a few that could still affect him and hurt him, all of which he had learned about and ensured that he would never be caught by. Charm was one of them, a powerful magic that most pushed aside. It was a power that could corrupt the thoughts and desires of any person in the world, turning them against their closest allies with false trust and emotions. Even a sea of fire could not compare to the power of charisma and seduction in the right hand.

Mercy's voice, it reminded him of that. Yet he knew she was not using magic. She was hardly ever using magic. If anything, she shouldn't even be considered a witch. Yes, she knew how to use magic and did so from time to time. But she did not use it as a witch would. The house did not clean itself and the fire sprung from natural logs. Clothes on the drying lines did not flee from sudden rain showers and water kettles do not pour themselves into glasses of cocoa powder.

She could do amazing things, he had seen it many times. She could concoct potions and enchant them with potent magic able to cure fatal diseases. She could patch up scar-bearing wounds and mask all signs of her magic with another layer of magic that made the wound seem to recover naturally with time. He had seen her bring small animals back to life, with little effort even.

Mercy was strange, in every sense of the word. Perhaps that was why she was so tolerable in this wooden cabin that he fixed slowly day by day to stop the annoying squeaks in the ceiling. Perhaps that was why he did not mind pouring the water from the kettle for her, into the matching cups that she had bought and constantly fixed with magic instead of purchasing new ones upon breaking. He hardly understood humans and he could not care to do so. But her …

He had told her his real name, though his demeanor and personality made it easy for her to assume that he used the alias of the famous Japanese novel character. The best deception is when there is no deception at all. Names were important, especially to witches and demons. To lose it would mean certain death, at least in the most docile of cases. There were worse things that could happen, though Genji was not interested in hearing them nor would he be willing to add to those stories. As such, he did not question her choice of alias.

That being said, there was … something about her calling him by his birth name that made her requests more tolerable. He had been insufferable at first, criticizing her living conditions, lack of motivation to use magic, her appearance despite being a witch, and everything in between as he found himself bored without anything to do. He had no peers here, no one to chat with or flirt with. In the demon world, he was popular enough to warrant his reference to that in the Tale of Genji. But here, he was stuck with her. Without any signs of danger ever approaching and without anything ever happening.

And yet, here he was. There were ways he could escape the contract. In fact, something told him that she would even allow him to leave if he really wanted to. Yet, he didn't. He began to find comfort in the house that he slowly fixed up, all without her permission and knowledge. He began to become accustomed to sitting in the house in his human form, simply watching the young witch go through her daily tasks and studies. He saw reason behind her limited usage of magic and even occasionally offered advice about certain magic qualities that she was experimenting with.

He even came to see the beauty in her simple outfit and hairstyle, both functional for her needs and yet still aesthetically pleasing. He had no need for humans, at least not in a sexual way. Some demons preferred it over other demons, reminiscent of their own time of being human. He had seen enough humans sacrificing their soul for a taste of pleasure that a demon can bring, a price that they seemed more than happy to pay over and over again if they could. Hell, some even became a demon for that reason alone.

As for Genji, he did not become a demon to just engage in carnal activities. Yes, he did. It was as wonderful as everyone said it would be. But he was not there for that reason. Neither did he crave the nostalgia of the taste of a human. Neither of his lives had meaning. Neither of his lives made him want to live in them, to make memories in them. As such, he did not care for either case in erotic manners, other than a past-time in the demon world.

As such, it was hard for him to comprehend what exactly was so compelling about her. He did not look at her with lust and he was long past being apprehensive and wary of her. He knew her, yet he did not. She was someone that was willing to share everything except her name with him, yet he knew nothing about who she really was.

After finishing his cup of hot chocolate, setting Mercy's cup next to where she was working, Genji washed the cup and returned by her side quietly, looking over her shoulder at the text she was writing. Some were letters to acquaintances, some were from the townspeople, and others were inquiries and books about some subject or another. He simply stood there in silence, letting her work. When he finally spoke, it startled her for more than one reason.

"Would it be a problem if I were to go for a walk?"

Mercy put her feather down, turning to face him with her lips slightly agape as she struggled for a moment to compose her thoughts. It was the first time he had initiated a conversation with her since their first meeting. Moreover, she did not know how long he had been there. Most importantly, he was asking to leave for some reason or another. A strange request with no explanation and no benefit for her.

"Of course. I'll be here awaiting your return" was her response with a sweet smile. With a nod, Genji left the house, the door shutting behind him and hiding her perplexed expression from him as he shifted into his demon shade, flitting between the shadows of the trees quickly through the forest. She was so strange, so trusting. So sweet and so kind. If she had not been a witch, she would have probably been a princess and a queen. If she had not been a witch, she would have never needed his protection. If she had just chosen to move to another town, she would never have a reason to meet him.

Yet there they were, two people alone in the forest mid-December. A witch and a demon, living a peaceful daily life that would make others fear for their lives. A demon with a million ways to kill a man and a witch with enough magic to bring ruins to a city or raise one from the ground. A fearsome force indeed should they decide to act. Yet there they were, happily enjoying their time alone in the forest. A quiet researcher and her watchful audience.

Before long, he had returned. Mercy looked him over and greeted him with a smile, looking down to see the small bag of groceries, with a major item being cocoa powder. She stood up to walk over, only to be stopped by his hand silently showing her shopping list and her gold pouch.

"You know, you ought to hide this better."

Mercy raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms with a frown, "And you ought to know better than to take it."

Alas, she was not truly mad at him it would seem. She gave him a soft smile and took the bag from him, setting it on the table and going to organize the items he had brought home. He simply watched silently, opting to not interfere any further.

"Would you like another cup of hot chocolate, Genji?"

Only then did he reply with a small nod. He could hardly turn down an offer so sweet.


	2. A Cup with Chocolate

Gradually, he started to notice the town becoming more … excitable. It was not in a bad way, though the first few days did have him a bit on guard. People were bustling about on the streets more than usual, going from shop to shop as they stock up on supplies of all sorts. He had seen this behavior before, that of a people readying for war. As such, he was definitely on the edge for a while, a fact which managed to catch Mercy's attention and had her concerned at his strange behavior despite her usual oblivious nature about things other than her work.

Eventually, he realized what was going on. Decorations began to cover the houses, from small ornaments to large trees that he had seen in his past. Christmas was not a foreign concept to him, it had just been a long time since he last stayed around to witness it in process. Usually, he was never assigned a mission during this time of festivities. If he did, then it meant that someone really wanted someone else dead and wanted Genji to make ensure the fact during the time when they least expected it. It made it easy to catch them unaware during their large dinner or the night before the event after lengthy and tiring preparations. Other than that, he did not care for the things that were associated with this time.

He never really did find the event special. Not in his time as a human and definitely not as an Oni. There were times in his youth when he had a woman by his side as he walked through the decorated streets of his hometown, enjoying the various vendors and the tree that got put up every year. Even as he did the same things as every other couple in the town, he could never understand what made it so special.

Genji mulled over his thoughts for a moment more, a cup of hot chocolate lingering on his lips before tipping backward, spilling its warm and sweet content into his mouth. He set the cup down onto the wooden table where he sat, his gaze refocusing from its zoned out state as he found it settling on back of a woman that he had gotten so very used to seeing.

He wondered what she thought of it all. Did she ever get to enjoy Christmas in a way that he always wanted to understand? She must have. Someone as beautiful and kind as her must have experienced that at least once. Then again, it was possible that she never did, being a witch and all. Even so …

"Miss Mercy, do you celebrate Christmas?"

The best solution was always to ask her directly. There were many things that he did not know from his own experience. But when the questions he had involved the experience of someone else, there was no need for him to speculate. Why waste his time on something so pointless when he could just ask the person directly?

Mercy stopped for a moment in her writing, pressing the feather pen she was using against her lips. His gaze was drawn to the difference between the white texture of the feather and the soft pink hue of her lips. They did share a similarity though. They both seemed very, very soft. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to ...

His thoughts were thankfully interrupted before it went too much further as she finally turned on her chair to prop her chin and arms onto the back of the wooden seat to face him. She had a pensive expression on her face before giving him a sad frown as she finally spoke.

"I can only vaguely recall once with my family, and then another time with my guardian. We were … not exactly the most religious type, for reasons you can probably imagine. It was … pleasant, I suppose. I can't remember much of it. Never something I thought about really."

It would seem that he completely distracted her from her work at this point. However, he felt not a bit of remorse for his crimes. He never has never truly talked about anything so personal with her. Even if this was a topic that neither of them really had experience with, it was still something that connected them.

"What about you, Genji? Have you ever enjoyed Christmas? Before becoming an oni, I suppose. Or, do Oni celebrate Christmas too?"

Genji shook his head. "No, we do not. There are much better things to do that make a mess out of the place with a tree. Besides, the concepts of seasons and time are not relevant there." Mercy nodded, smiling softly now as if his words were absolutely wonderful to listen to. It was common knowledge, at best he was just teaching her about where he came from. Why would she look at him in such a way?

"I do recall spending Christmas with some girl or another back when I was a young human. I can't say that I quite remember much about it or enjoyed it though. It did not make a huge impression on me."

Mercy looked thoughtful for a moment as she glanced away, avoiding his eyes as she considered some thought or another before meeting his gaze again with the same smile as before. "Something tells me that you are as flirtatious and adulterous as the character in the novel. Is that true in the Oni world as well?"

A soft chuckle came from him as he smirked at her, "Well, to be fair, I was and am what you would call a 'playboy'. That being said, I'm a different man now that I've met you."

Both of them paused, their expressions indiscernible to each other as he finished. Genji broke his gaze away from her, unable to meet her eyes after saying something so … embarrassing. It wasn't just strange, it embarrassed him to no end. He did not understand why. It was a line that he would have probably used to woo a woman without meaning it and without a second thought. Yet, when he said it to Mercy, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed for saying it.

"Is that … so," came the soft voice from the chair, the voice he associated with a soft pink hue of Mercy's cheeks as Genji looked up slowly to meet her eyes once more.

Never before has Genji felt as fortunate as when he was saved by the sound of the kettle whistle indicating that it was done boiling. As they both looked over, Genji got up and took her empty cup from her side, trying his best to ignore the effect that her gaze had on him as it followed him across the room. Ignoring the tingling feeling of warmth and the strange desire to answer her question, even though he did not know what he would say nor what this strange feeling was.

As they sat back into their respective positions with a new cup of hot chocolate in hand, they were left to wonder whether an eternity would be enough to answer the questions they held in their heart. But for now, the warmth will remain, a warmth disguised by the sweet aroma of chocolate.


	3. Dance with a Demon

They began to talk more. Genji found himself by her side as she took down her clothes from the drying line, talking about the different types of fabric and exploring how much she knew about tailoring. He was there when she cooked, helping taste test her new soups and seasonings, despite having never cooked nor needing to eat normal food for the most part. He walked by her table more often, picking up books and notes here and there, sometimes offering her a piece of advice intending to walk away, only to be pulled back by her eager inquiries and kept there for several hours on a topic she was not even working on.

Mercy came along in a coat to accompany him on the occasional walks he took through the forest. He walked normally at these times, even if it meant he had to take a while to traverse through parts of the forest that he was already accustomed to. Being a bodyguard meant that he had to scout out the area around their house carefully, after all. Even so, he found that he did not mind. He enjoyed her expression of surprise as he brought her through hidden paths that led to small flower fields that persisted through the winter's cold. He enjoyed her wonderous expression as she gazed upward at the trees coated with snow. He reluctantly admitted that he enjoyed the way she pulled on his hand to follow her onto the frozen pond despite his absolutely dread at the possibility of being wet and cold.

They could not travel to the town together. He was starting to be accepted as a regular in the town, his alibi being that he stayed at the inn in the nearby village since the town inns were either full or too expensive for him. It took a little bit of magic to convince the nearby villagers that he had always been staying there but it was well worth not having to explain why he was rarely seen around town despite the festivities.

However, it would definitely look strange if someone who had very recently come to town started to visit with someone who was suspected to be a witch, who just so happened to also rarely came to town. As disheartening as it was, that was just how they had to lead their lives. Perhaps in time, it would change. However, Genji could not bring himself to think so far into the future. He knew not when she would no longer need his services. He did not know whether she would even want to do such a strange thing with him, especially since he had said such a strange thing just a few days before.

As such, he was alone as he walked through town, finding himself wandering about as he gazed absentmindedly at the decorations that were now complete. It was the evening before Christmas and everyone was at home doubtlessly preparing for the big dinner party with the family and friends.

He found himself wandering into a shop filled with decoration, stopping as he frowned at the strange plant above the door. He knew about certain herbs which supposedly ward off evil spirits, of course. Well, this one definitely did not work, considering that he walked in just fine. Regardless, it was strange to see in so many houses. Perhaps it was an herb against illnesses that were common in this town. It certainly wasn't going to stop someone as powerful as Mercy, that was for sure.

"Ah, are you looking to buy something, mister?"

Genji looked down from the door frame before indicating at the plant in question. "Is it possible for me to purchase one of these?"

The shopkeeper's eyes lightened up as he winked at his customer. "Ah, you're in luck! You must have been good this year to come in time for the last mistletoe I had in stock. You know what, just take it. Consider it a gift for you and your loved one."

Despite Genji's insistence to pay and that he did not have a loved one, the shopkeeper was simply too powerful with his hearty laugh and desire to bring Christmas cheer for him to prevail. As such, he thanked the man and went on his way, with a strange item he did not have a single clue about. He walked home after filling the small pouch her had brought with more cocoa powder from the store, examining the strange plant in his hand some more. At last, he sighed and resigned himself to the mercy of Mercy to explain what this strange thing was.

Mercy greeted him as he opened the door, though he quickly noticed that she was not at her work table for once. While curious, it was no cause for alarm and he navigated toward the kitchen, where he was met with a soft smile and an appetizing aroma.

"Hello, Genji. I was just cooking. What have you got there?"

Genji placed the pouch of powder where it belonged and walked over to her side as Mercy placed the spoon back, stirring the soup no longer her top priority. She watched as he drew his hand out of his pocket, revealing a small green plant much to her surprised.

"I saw this strange plant hanging above the shop and the storekeeper ended up giving me one. You didn't have one so I thought you might want one, though he did say something about loved one while giving me it so I was a bit concerned about giving it to you. Ah … I'm rambling, aren't I."

Mercy broke out in laughter, covering her mouth as she had to lean against the nearby chair to support her. Genji was left there, staring and unable to stop himself from smiling despite not understanding why she was laughing at him. At last, she finally regained her composure, hand pressed gently against her chest to calm her heart after all the laughter. Once she could stand up straight again, she took his hand in hers, tugging against the plant with her fingers.

"Would you like me to show you what it's used for?"

Before he could respond, she had already lifted it above their head. He glanced up, only to quickly look down again just in time for her lips to meet his.

Genji's eyes widened before they fluttered and closed, unable to resist the softness of her lips. He did not lean in any further to press against her and he did not want to pull away. He could not, even if he wanted to. He was frozen in spot, all thoughts gone and unable to comprehend anything other than how soft her lips were against his and how much he had really wanted this sensation all along.

As they parted, Mercy opened her eyes once again, a soft blush on her cheeks as she smiled softly at him. She knew not how he would respond. He was an Oni and she was a witch. They had a contract, it was hardly proper for her to expect anything from him. And yet …

Genji simply gazed at her for a moment in silence before taking a deep breath to calm his heart. When he found that it was impossible, he opened his eyes again and spoke calmly as ever.

"Miss Mercy. I'll have you know, I have very high resistance to magic. You may need to try it again if you want it to take effect on me."

Mercy laughed once more, covering her lips with one hand as she lowered the mistletoe from above them. Of all the responses she could have expected, this was not one of them. It was not a cold rejection and a cold shoulder. It was not a drag by her waist and a hungry kiss on her lips. Instead, it was this. Just exactly how he had been all along. Incredibly charming and witty, with a heart that longed to be free despite the fact that it should have died long ago to let him become the excellent killer he had become.

As such, she rewarded him by placing her hand gently on his jaw, pulling him more toward her as she kissed him once again, thoroughly enjoying herself this time without all the tension she felt the first time. She was so happy. So happy that he had accepted it. And yet … she couldn't help but worry about them. What were they to do now?

As they parted, Genji smirked and spoke once more. "I don't think it worked that time either, Mercy. Perhaps ..."

"It's Ziegler. Angela Ziegler."

He pauses with his mouth open as he stared at her. She surely knew the importance of what she just said and did. He had already checked with the townspeople to see if they knew her name and they simply told him her other alias. Meaning that if this was indeed her real name then ...

"Are you sure about this ... Miss Ziegler?" He asked in a soft voice that he did not know he possessed.

The woman in front of him gave him a smirk, "The kiss or …"

When met with a serious frown, her smirk faded away into a sad smile as she looked away, rubbing her arm absentmindedly. "I had thought about it a lot lately. I have done a lot of things for people, I really have. I don't regret a single moment of it. Every life I've saved and every advancement I've contributed to anonymously give me such a sense of pride."

She gazed up at him, her smile wavering as she continued. "This past year with you has really been thought-provoking. I made a contract with you to ensure my safety, yet I thought to myself, if people really did not want me here then why should I remain? And after all the things you did for me and … how incredibly happy you've made me feel lately, I can't help but feel this way toward you …"

Angela mustered up a soft smile despite knowing all too well that to him, she might just be a pawn for him to toy with. All her life, she's been shown again and again that she could not find true happiness or love. Everyone had a motive when it came to a witch. Even if they did not know she was a witch, what would happen once they did? They would either fear her and cast her away if they were merciful, or tried to take advantage of her.

Yet here was a man who knew the truth and did not even bat an eye. She knew nothing about him beyond the few bits about the demon world and the very small bit of his past from their conversation. Yet, having someone share even those small things with her, made her so happy. Even if it was just her own delusion, she wanted to thank him, to give him something in return. Even if it was just a small kiss that could mean nothing to him.

Even if it was her soul so that their contract could be complete and he could be free to return to whatever it was that he truly desired to do.

"So, what will you decide for me, Mister Genji? What will you do now that you have complete power over me with my namesake? Is my soul enough for you? Or perhaps ..."

"It's Shimada. Genji Shimada."

Now it was her turn to be surprised, her eyes widening before her gaze soften as she searched his own for a clue about what he was thinking. Her golden eyes searched his face for a single clue about why her heart was racing so much.

"But why ... With this, I could negate our contract. I could kill you and continue living. Why me? Why would you tell this to me ..."

Genji placed a hand gently on her head, patting her hair with a small smile. "Because I already have what I came for, don't I? There is no need for that contract anymore. Not when you already gave me your heart and your soul."

Angela sprung forward, pressing herself against him as she pressed her lips against his. Was she allowed to be this happy? Was this just a cruel trick he was playing to toy with her feelings? Even if he was going to suddenly take away her life at the next moment, she would not care. She just wanted to relish in this moment forever, this Christmas miracle that she never thought would come true.

As they pulled apart from each other, Angela appeared to have calmed down as she wiped her tears away. She did not know what the future would hold for the two of them, a witch and an oni. However, she knew what she wanted to say right then.

"I love you, Genji."

Genji smiled and kissed her forehead, "And I love you as well, my dear Angela."

He looked at the pot of soup, raising an eyebrow at her which prompted her to pout and pull away from their embrace to check on the soup. He simply stood there, a soft smile on his expression as he watched her. Yes, this was what he had always done. This was why he fell in love with her, a woman so simple and desired such a small thing. Happiness and love? Who in the world would sell their soul for such a thing?

But then again, he was the one who accepted such a contract from such a fool. And he would do it over and over again.

"Say, would you care to dance with the devil? I'm growing quite fond of the music I hear in the town lately."

Angela giggled at the suggestion, though she turned around soon enough to give him a bright smile and a nod.

"Dance with a demon? It would be my pleasure."


End file.
